


The Festival of Harmony

by huliganships



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Skeksis, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliganships/pseuds/huliganships
Summary: After a horrible incident in Gelfling history the Maudras decided to do something About the Unity and godwill between the different Clans.





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I know, I know, this is not on of my unfinished works! But! This puppet Show has stolen my heart and I Need to create something for it. I hope you give this one a Chance and if you haven't watched The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance you defenitly should!  
Lots of Love xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maudras come to a decision… with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I don't have a beta and english isn't my first language. So if you find mistakes please tell me so I can correct them! Thank you! <3

The All-Maudra sat on here throne in somber silence. The horrible events of the last few months still left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. The so-called invasion of the Makraks could easily have led to the erasure of the race and resulted in heavy losses on the Gelfling side. Even after the brave intervention of the Podling Kotha the disaster almost hadn’t been stopped because of the heavy mistrust between the clans in times of high tension.

There had always been a certain amount of caution between the members of different clans, but the last few months had opened their eyes to the real severity of it all. Something had to be done. Because of that she had called for a meeting between all the Maudras and their most trusted advisors. They had to take measures to ensure future generations of Gelfling wouldn't make the same mistakes as their predecessors. A new and stronger unity between all Gelfling was needed to ensure their future. She just hoped it wasn’t already too late.

* * *

They had been debating for hours. Some solutions had been presented but none which would’ve been agreeable to all Gelfling. Some ideas about training their warriors together at the Castle of the Crystal seemed to be well received, but those wouldn’t solve all the problems of mistrust between the clans. It was a start but it wasn’t enough still.

Suddenly the door to the throne room opened and a nervous paladin hurried into the room. “Please excuse this intrusion All-Maudra.” He saluted her stiffly. “But it seems that there has been-“ A loud shout interrupted his explanation. “Out of my way Gelfling! Bah! Scurry along now! Shoo, shoo! Aughra can walk herself to the All-Maudra!” Again the door to the throne room opened, only this time it was thrown open so harshly that the crystals hanging from the ceiling started to give off a high, clear sound as they clinked together.

In strode an old crown with horns clad in colourful robes. “Mother Aughra?” The All-Maudra asked confused. “How can we help you?”

“Ah! All of you are here! Wonderful! Aughra needs you all to listen to her or Gelfling everywhere will die!” The silence following this exclamation was deafening. “Now, now, don’t look so glum! Fate can still be prevented, not to worry! But only if you all get your heads out of each other’s arses!” Some of the attending crowd sputtered in indignation at the crude language, but those who already had encounters with the immortal hag didn’t even bat an eye.

“What would you have us do then?” Maudra Fara of the Stonewood Clan asked. The old crown didn’t answer right away; she rather hobbled over to the stairs on which the crystalline throne of the All-Maudra was located and sank down on them. “Bah! All this walking! Aughra is too old for this! Well, Aughra’s too old for most things. Bah!”

“Mother Aughra.” The All-Maudra started speaking. “You said all Gelfling are in danger. Is there another threat coming?”

“Bah! No new thread, just old prejudice and squabbling! Will be the end of Gelfling if you don’t get it together!”

“That’s why we’re meeting today. But we haven’t-“

“Aughra knows! Also knows that you haven’t found a good solution!”

“Well what is your suggestion then?” came the slightly impatient question from Maudra Fara.

“Is hard for old Fizzgigs to learn new tricks. Need not to think about how to change things in your generation. Need to change the views of your childlings!” This statement was met with a lot of protest from all sides.

“What are you suggesting?” “It’s way too dangerous to involve the young ones!”

“Think about the risk!”

“Silence!” Aughra slammed her walking stick onto the ground and the crystals on the ceiling started clinking again. “You all need to learn to listen! Aughra wasn’t finished yet!”

“Apologies Mother Aughra. But you have to understand how we feel about the safety of our children.” Maudra Laesid said. Aughra nodded. “Yes, Aughra understands. But you have to understand as well! Something has to change! Gelfling need to be unity in harmony!”

“Then what are you suggesting we do?” asked Maudra Argot in her old, creaky voice.

* * *

“So we are all adjourned.” The All-Maudra looked at the other six women in the room. All gave her a nod of approval. “Then let us bring the news to all Gelfling. Safe travels my friends and my Thra watch over us all.” With this the other Maudras gave a short bow and left the throne room. The All-Maudra watched them all leave with a feeling of hope and apprehension. No one knew what the future would hold for them for certain, but Mother Aughra had assured them that this was the best solution if they wanted to ensure their children would grow up happy and healthy. She just hoped the other Gelfling could be convinced of this idea. She turned to her advisors. “Counselor Davur, please start preparations right away. We need to do everything in our power to ensure that the plan succeeds.”

He bowed to her.

“Of course All-Maudra.” He turned to leave, but hesitated. “Apologies, My Lady. But have you thought about a name for this event?”

She gave him a small, hopeful smile. “It will be called the Festival of Harmony.”


	2. The first Festival of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven clans meet for the first bi-annual Festival of Harmony. Friendships are being forged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
It's hard to write children y'all.  
Another un-betaed chapter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!  
Lots of Love xxx

“I don’t like this.” Lath’N said.

“I know my love. You said so. Multiple times. Over the last two years.” Mitjan answered with a smile and pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Well, I don’t.” came the primly retort.

“I am aware. But this was a decision between all the Maudras and Mother Aughra and if they think it’s the right idea then I agree.”

“But why does Deet have to go? She’s just a childling!” Lath’N cried out.

“Deet is the only child in the village who is old enough to make the travel to Ha’rar. The age requirement that was chosen by the Maudras was 10 trines and higher. That’s why you and Bobb’N need to stay home.” He chuckled. “Well, that and without one of us the Nurlocks would surely get into some kind of trouble.”

Their oldest daughter chose that moment to burst into the house with an excited grin on her small face. “Fathers! Maudra Argot said it’s time to go!”

Lath’N sighed and pulled her into his arms. “Oh my sweet, sweet Deethra! What am I supposed to do without you or your father around? And what if something happened to either of you?” Deet wriggled around in his arms for a bit before squeezing him back. “Don’t worry father! Nothing will happen! And think about all the exciting things we’ll get to see! I’ve always wanted to know what the sky looks like!”

Mitjan started to laugh. “Keep that up Deet and you’ll be a real Skybaby in no time!” Deet gave her father a scandalous look. “No way! I’m not a Skybaby! I just want to know what it looks like, that’s all!”  
Lath’N joined in on the teasing. “Sounds like a Skybaby to me!”

“Fathers!” Deet cried out in despair. “I am not a Skybaby!”

“We’re just teasing you Deet.” Mitjan smiled and stroked her hair. “Let’s go before Maudra Argot and the others leave without us.” Deet gave him a wide-eyed look before squirming out of her father’s embrace and running out the door. “What about my goodbye kiss?” Lath’N shouted after her. Quick as the Breath of Thra Deet ran back and hugged Lath’N goodbye. “Goodbye Father!” She kissed him on the cheek before running over to Bobb’N and hugging him too. “Goodbye Bobb’N. Be good while I’m gone.” The small childling gurgled happily up at his older sister. Mitjan shook his head slightly before turning around and kissing his husband goodbye. “Goodbye my love.” Lath’N sighed and hugged him. “Please be careful.”

“Of course. Now come along Deet, let’s go on an adventure!” Both father and daughter excited the building with matching smiles and a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

* * *

Rian couldn’t stop fidgeting in place. He was always in motion, never completely still, but today it was worse than usual. Ordon couldn’t really blame him though. The prospect of going to Ha’rar was simply too exciting for the small childling. And going on Ha’rar on the back of a landstrider was even worse. Rian loved riding the tall animals, even if he was still too young to ride them on his own. He used every opportunity to clamber on top of them. High places in general seemed to intrigue his boy, since one of his most frequent hideouts were the balconies all over the Castle of the Crystal.

Ordon put a hand on his sons shoulder. “Calm son. You’re making the landstriders nervous.”

“Apologies Father.” Rian replied and looked up at him with his huge eyes. Like always Ordon melted a bit inside. Of course he couldn’t show it all the time, but he adored his son. He was quick on his feet, smart and had a good sense about him. He knew he had trouble showing his feeling more openly but when his son looked at him like that he wanted to try and be better.

He smiled down at him. “Don’t worry. I understand your excitement. This will be an adventure for all of us.”

Rian grinned back at him. “I’ve never seen the Sea or Mountains before! I can’t wait to see them!” Ordon chuckled. “All in due time my son. First we need to go to Stone-in-the-Wood and pick up the other Gelfling who’re coming with us.”

“Is it true that all of the other clans will be there too?” his son wanted to know.

“The Maudras said so.”

“So it will be a bit like here at the castle? With so many different clans?”

“Not necessary. Here we have to be strict and follow the rules. I don’t think that will be quite the case in Ha’rar.”

His sons face brightened. “So there will be more children there?”

“Yes Rian, I think that is the point of the gathering.”

His son looked up at him shyly. “Do you think… do you think I’ll be able to make some friends?”

Ordons heart felt heavy at this question. It was true that there were no other children at the Castle. Rian was an exception. Since his mother died Ordon couldn’t bear the thought of someone else raising Rian. But with having him close to him he robbed him of the chance to make friends his own age. Suddenly Ordon was profoundly grateful for the Maudras decision to hold this festival.

He looked around quickly before kneeling down and pulled his son into a hug. “Yes Rian. I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends.”

* * *

The All-Maudra rubbed her temples to ward off an incoming headache. It didn’t help, since the reason for her headache was not stopping anytime soon.

“Do you think the other clans will arrive in carriages? Or on landstriders? Or with something else? I read the Dousan Clan has flying beasts, but I don’t know if it’s not too cold up here for them. And the Spriton ride on big grey beasts, I think they were called Rhinos? Oh and what about the Sifa? Do you think they all got the messages? I mean they all live very far apart and-“

Her youngest daughter hadn’t stopped asking questions since they got out of bed this morning. Mayrin loved her fiercely, she really did, but sometimes she wished for a bit peace and quiet. Especially on important days like today.

She put a hand on top of Breas head and said: “Sweetheart, I love you. But I don’t have time to answer all of your questions today. There are still a lot of preparations I need to make before the other clans start arriving and before the official start of the festival tomorrow.”

Breas face fell. “Of course Mother. I’m sorry.”

The All-Maudra smiled. “Don’t be sorry Brea. Wanting to know things and ask questions isn’t a bad thing. You just have to work a bit on your timing. Say why don’t you run over to the library and ask Vogrim if he finished the schedule for the next few days?”

Her daughters face brightened. “Yes Mother!” She gave her a quick hug before running out of the room. One of the paladins walked after her.

Mayrin sighed again. It was time to check on her other daughters before taking care of her other responsibilities. She may be the All-Maudra but sometimes it was important to remember that she was a mother too.

* * *

Deet squinted up at the sky.

It had taken a few days for her eyes to adjust to the sheer brightness of the sky and the suns. And it was so warm up here! Her father told her that was because it was summer. He knew a lot of things about the upper world. In his youth he was trained as a scribe by the researchers in the Tomb of Relics, before he married her other father and became a Nurlock farmer. He still helped out sometimes when Maudra Argot needed someone to write or read something for her though.

The small Grottan was fascinated by all the animals and plants and trees she had never seen before. And the Gelfling! They looked so different to everyone Deet had ever known. They had arrived at Ha’rar the day before and had built their tents outside of the side walls. Other clans had arrived as well, but not all of them had built tents. Some had lodgings in the city. But Deet liked it better this way. She had never seen so many people in one place and was a bit overwhelmed. She loved meeting new people, but she needed a bit of time to adjust to them. She was really excited to meet other childlings though! Of course she had friends at home, but none of them had come with them. Most of them were too young and would only attend the next gathering. At least that’s what her father had told her.

That didn’t seem to be the case around here. She was walking next to her father across the main market square in Ha’rar. All of the clans had already put up their stalls for trading, which would start right after the opening ceremony. In the middle of the square there was a big bronze brazier which was embellished with all the seven clan symbols. In front of it stood the All-Maudra, flanked by her Paladins and the other six Maudras.

She took a step towards the crowd and opened her arms wide, as if to embrace the whole square. “My fellow Gelfling, it is an honour to see all of you standing here before us on this glorious day. The last years were hard on all of us. Because of this and to ensure the happiness of the future generations of this land, we decided to hold this celebration. Let us all celebrate life, unity, Thra itself and most of all each other and our children!” She turned around and took up a torch. The other Maudras followed her example. “Let this day be a spark to ignite a fire of hope for the future!” And together all seven of them held their torch to the brazier and lit it on fire. The All-Maudra turned back around and addressed the gathered Gelfling again. “With this flame let the Festival of Harmony begin!”

The whole square started to applaud. Deet stared up at her father. “And what happens now?”

He smiled at her. “Now I am going to try and trade our wares and you try to make some new friends.”

* * *

Making friends was harder then she had thought. She looked over her shoulder to where her father was talking to a Drenchen merchant. He said to stay close by, but encouraged her to explore and to tell him if she saw something that she liked. But there was just so much to see and she didn’t know where to begin. She turned around her own axis to decide where to start, when she noticed a few kids looking at her and whispering. Smiling she waved at them. Seemingly startled the kids quickly turned around and went back to their parents. Deet frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, they just never saw a Gelfling before that was supposed to be extinct.” A voice directly behind her said. Deet whirled around and came face to face with a girl. She looked to be Vapran and around Deets own age.

“Extinct?” Deet asked confused. “What does that mean?”

“It means that no one is left.” The girl answered. Deet had the feeling that she had seen her before.

“But that’s not true!” the green-skinned Gelfling said. “There are a lot of us left!”

“I can see that! But since you so rarely leave your caves many people thought there were no more Grottans.”

“I see. Well, now they know better.”

“That they do.” The white-haired girl held her hand out to Deet. “It is nice to meet you. My name is Brea. What’s your name?”

“I’m Deet. Nice to meet you too Brea.” They shook hands and smiled at each other. Brea looked at her for a moment before speaking again. “Say Deet, can I ask you a few questions? I’ve never met a Grottan before.”

Deet shrugged her shoulders. “Sure! Ask away.”

“Can you really see in the dark?”

“Yes. The suns are actually very bright and are hurting my eyes. Aren’t you worried that one might fall down?”

“The suns can’t fall down.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm, I mean, I guess? I never really thought about why the suns stay up there.”

“So maybe one will fall down.”

“Maybe. But I don’t think so. So do you have no light down there?”

“We have a lot of glowing moss and mushrooms and crystals. So it’s not completely dark or anything. It’s actually really pretty!”

“But how does anything grow down there without the sun?”

“Hmmm… I don’t really know. My fathers are Nurlock farmers so I don’t really know much about growing things.”

“What’s a Nurlock?”

“A Nurlock is a really big worm! My dress is actually made out of Nurlock rump!”

Brea wrinkled her nose. “It’s made out of a worms butt?”

“Well, yeah. But it is the softest thing ever. Touch it.”

Hesitantly Brea reached out and touched the hem of Deets dress. Her eyes flew wide open. “It IS really soft! Wow! And it doesn't look like a rump dress at all. It actually looks really nice!”

Deet felt her ears move back a little in joy. “Thank you! But I really like the dresses up here too! You have so many pretty colours!”

“That’s true! You don’t have different colours?”

“We do, just not that many. We don’t have anything to dye the dresses with.”

“Hmmm, maybe your father can trade for a few textiles and can make you a dress out of it.”

“Oh! That’s a lovely ide!” Deet exclaimed. Brea looked pleased with herself to come up with such a good idea.

“Are you girls having fun?” The voice of her father from Deets left. She spun around and faced him. “Yes! Father I found something that I want!”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I want some colourful fabrics so we can make a dress out of it!”

Her father chuckled. “That’s an excellent idea my little crawly.”

Deet beamed. “It was Breas idea!” She turned around to the other girl. “She’s my-“ She wanted to say ‘friend’ but hesitated. Were they friends? Deet didn’t know.

Decisively Brea took her hand and looked at her father. “Hello, my name is Brea, I’m Deets friend. Nice to meet you!”

Deet could only smile and squeeze her new friend’s hand.

* * *

Rian was unsure how to go about this. His father was still talking to some other Gelfling from Stone-in-the-Wood and Rian was standing a bit awkwardly behind him. He had never seen so many people at once. And so many other children! Some were trailing behind their parents, like he did, some were talking amongst themselves and a few others ha d started what seemed like a ball game of sorts. Rian was really interested in that game. A group of what looked like Drenchen childlings were picking out teams from the surrounding players. He could see a few Spriton and Vapran among them.

He was trying to formulate a plan on how to best approach them. Should he just go over there? But wouldn’t that look strange?

He was staring intently at the group when one of the two Drenchen said something and gestured in his direction. Taken aback Rian took a step back and looked around himself. Did he mean him? Was there someone else behind him?

“Hey! Stonewood! Get over here, you’re on my team!”

“I think he means you Rian.” His father looked down at him with a faint smile. “Go on. Have a bit of fun.”

Shakily Rian nodded before squaring his shoulders, like his father did all the time, and walking over to the gaggle of children. The Drenchen boy who had called out to him grinned. “About time. You ever played before?”

“Hm, no, I haven’t.”

“No problem, it’s real easy. I have a feeling you’ll pick it up real fast.”

“Most of the others here have never played as well.” The Drenchen girl next to them said. From the looks of it the two were siblings. Maybe even twins. Rian nodded at them. “Ok, I’ll try my best?” He couldn’t help but still be somewhat unsure about this. The green haired boy nudged him slightly in the side. “Loosen up! No one here’s gonna bite. I’m Gurjin by the way.”

Rian gave him a small smile. “My name’s Rian.”

“Nice to meet you Rian. Now let’s ground my sister’s team into the dust!”

The game really was easy to understand. The two teams stood on opposite ends of the marked space. In the middle of the field two balls were placed and the goal was it to get to the balls and hit the other team with it. Obviously you weren’t allowed to aim for the face or wings or other sensitive areas and if you or one of you teammates were able to catch the ball after someone was hit you could “save” them from being “out” of the game. Flying was against the rules.

Rian was surprised to notice that he was really good at dodging and throwing the balls. It was exhilarating to weave through the other kids and the oncoming onslaught from the other team and feel like he was winning. It was also fun to listen to Gurjin and Naia, his sister, to egg each other on and try to take the other out. He thought some of the things they said sounded a bit harsh, but he supposed he wasn’t an expert on this. After all he had no siblings.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gurjin losing the ball he was holding while dodging the other one. Naia snatched it up and prepared to throw. The resounding ‘plonk’ sound of leather hitting flesh echoed through the square.

Rian felt as if the next few seconds were happening in slow motion. The ball hit Gurjin in the arm and flew away from him. Rian sprinted after it, jumped and tried to make a grab for it. With a painful thump he fell onto the floor, the one hand clutching the ball triumphantly held up. Gurjin was practically hollering.

“Oh my Thra Rian! That was awesome! You totally saved me! Are you ok?” He ran to his side and helped him sit up. “I’m fine.” Rian answered. He pressed the ball into Gurjins hand. “Go get her.” With an almost feral smile the Drenchen answered. “Oh I will.”

They lost. By a hairs breath, but still.

Rian looked up at Gurjin. “Sorry we lost.”

“Are you kidding?” The taller boy asked with a grin. “That was the closest I got to beating her! And it was super fun, don’t you think?”

Rian grinned back. “It was. Thanks for letting me play.”

Gurjin shrugged. “Don’t mention it. What are friends for?”

Rian felt his ears going back on their own accord from his joy.

_Friends_. He made a friend.

“Now come on, let’s see if any of the vendors have any good candy.” With that Gurjin grabbed his arm began pulling Rian along. “I’m ditching you Naia!”

“Please do! No one wants to hang out with a loser like you anyway!” his sister answered.

Almost shyly Gurjin looked back at Rian. “You don’t think I’m a looser, do you?”

Rian gave him a small smile. “Hm. No.”

“Good. Let’s go find that candy!”

* * *

Deet had spent the whole day talking with Brea about the Caves of Grot, Domrak and the Tomb of Relics. The last one seemed to really intrigue her new friend. “So you don’t know what exactly is in there?”

Deet shrugged her shoulders. “Not exactly. I mean we know some stuff. And the researchers from the Castle of the Crystal now a bit more since they come by now and then to search for something. But we don’t really keep count. We just collect it and keep it save.”

“I would die to see it!” Brea exclaimed. “If I was allowed I would spent all of my time in the library reading. Don’t you just love the feeling of learning something new through a really good book?”

“I don’t know. I can’t read.” Deet answered.

Breas mouth fell open. “You can’t read?”

“No. My father can read and write but he hasn’t taught me. I didn’t think I needed to know.”

“Hm. I don’t know if you need to know, but… I wouldn’t even know what to do with myself if I couldn’t pass the time reading.”

“Most of the time I help my fathers with the Nurlocks or watch my little brother. Or I explore the caves around our home.”

“Oh, you have a brother! I have two older sisters. But most of the time they are too busy to play with me.” Deet noticed how sad Brea looked while saying that. She put her hand on the Vaprans arm. “Well, now I’m here. We can play together!” At that Brea brightened again. “That’s true!”

They were interrupted by a horn blaring from the middle of the square. Without them noticing the evening had crept in.

“What’s that?” Deet wanted to know.

“It’s the signal for all the Gelfling to gather.” Brea explained. “Now the stories will begin.”

“What does that mean?”

Brea giggled. “You’ll see. You’ll like it, I promise! I need to get back to my mother now. But I promise I’ll see you again tomorrow.” With a hug both girls parted and went in separate directions. Brea hurried along the square towards a group of finely dressed Vaprans. Deet hurried back to the stalls where she had last seen her father.

“Deet! There you are. I was just coming to get you.” Her father gave her a quick hug before pulling away, but leaving one arm around her shoulders and started to guide her towards the brazier in the middle of the square. “Did you have fun with your new friend today?”

Deet beamed up at him. ”I did! Brea’s really nice and she’s also really smart! She can read and write!”

Her father smiled down at her. “As long as you had fun I am happy.”

“Father? What’s happening now?”

“Well let’s see and find out, shall we?”

In that moment the All-Maudra stepped in front of the brazier again and addressed the crowd. “Dear friends! Today we started the journey towards a new hope and a brighter future. To ensure the compassion and understanding needed for such a venture we will start a new tradition with this festival. Tomorrow night the first clan will present a part of their culture to foster the exchange and understanding. Every night a different clan will perform, so that by the end of this gathering we may understand each other and our connection to Thra a bit better.” The All-Maudra paused for a moment and looked around at the gathered Gelfling. “Tomorrow the Vapra will present the first story. Tonight we celebrate!” Thunderous applause was her answer.

“Ohhh, so it’s a party!” Deet exclaimed.

“Not for you little crawly. For you it’s bedtime.”

“No! ‘m not even that tiraaahhhhhhed…” Deet wanted to protest, but was interrupted by a traitorous yawn. Her father chuckled. “I can certainly see that. Come on, I’ll bring you to bed.” Slowly they made their way out of the city. Deet noticed that many other parents seemed to do the same, at least for the youngest childlings, like her. When they arrived at their group of tents Kesh, an older Gelfling, was already waiting. “Ah Mitjan, there you are.”

“Kesh. Thank you for staying and watching the tents tonight.”

Kesh waved him off. “It’s not a problem. I’m not one for parties anyways.”

“Still.” Her father insisted. He turned to her. “Deet, be good to Kesh. You can explore around a bit more but no longer than an hour, you her? And stay in shouting range of the tents.”

“Yes father, I promise.”

“That’s my good girl.” Her father pressed a kiss against her forehead before waving goodbye to Kesh and going back toward Ha’rar. Curious as she was she started to wander around the tents, but never strayed too far. It seemed a few of the other children had the same idea, as there were still a few groups of them running around the area. When she rounded a corner she almost ran into one them. Both children jumped back. “Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t see where I was going!” Deet exclaimed. “No, no, I’m sorry!” The boy she almost bowled over hurried to say.

“Watch where you going Grottan! Aren’t you supposed to see in the dark? Or are you just blind like a mole?” Another boy, a bit older than the rest of the group, said. Confused and a bit hurt Deet responded “No I’m not blind. And I’m not a mole.”

“Leave her alone Colm, she said she was sorry.” The boy who she had almost crashed into said with a furrowed brow. The older boy scowled. “Whatever. Be friends with the mole girl if you want Rian, I’m leaving.” And he turned around and walked away, the last one of the group hurriedly following after him. “Are you alright?” the boy, Rian, asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for standing up for me.” Deet smiled at him. Seemingly relieved he smiled back. “Oh I’m glad. I’ve only known Colm for a few hours but he isn’t the easiest Gelfling to get along with. But since he’s the eldest of us the Maudra put him in charge.” Deet looked at him curious. “But isn’t it nice to have so many people you know? I’m the only childling that came with my clan; the others are still too young.”

He shifted slightly to the side, seemingly a bit uncomfortable. “Hm. Truth to be told, I don’t really know them either. I just met them today.”

“Oh! It must be so weird not knowing everyone in our clan my clan is small, so everyone knows everyone else. I’ve never even seen so many Gelfling in one place before.”

“Really? I think it’s strange to know everyone in your clan.”

Deet let her ears drop and put on a sad face. “You think I’m strange?”

Rian’s eyes widened in horror and he put up his hands as if to calm her down. “No! No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Deet grinned at him.” I figured. I was just teasing you. After all, I did call not knowing everyone weird too.”

Relieved Rian dropped his hands and started chuckling. “You got me there.” Deet started to laugh too and soon both were holding onto each other to stay upright. The joke hadn’t even be that funny, but when one started to calm down they just had to take a look at the others face to start completely anew gain.

After a while Deet heard Kesh call her name. Wiping away a tear rom her eye she turned to Rian. “I better go before I worry our clans watcher.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I better go. I don’t really want to get in trouble with Colm or my father either.”

“It was nice meeting you Rian. Maybe we’ll see each other at the festival again.” She turned around and started to walk off when a hand on her arm stopped her. “Wait! You haven’t told me your name yet.”

“Oh! My name’s Deet.”

* * *

The next day went similarly to the day before. Deet followed her father and her clan mates to their vending stalls where she watched as the adults traded with each other and exchanged stories. Sometimes a child would come up to the stall and talk with Deet, but more often than not it was just the adults who would trade. Deet waited at their stall for Brea, since they had agreed to meet here again and Deet didn’t want to miss her. While she waited she saw the older Stonewood boy from the evening before again. What was his name again? Corn?

He was running around with a few of the other children while they pretended to fight each other. She couldn’t spot Rian among them however.

“Looking for someone?” her father wanted to know. “Hm. I met a Stonewood boy yesterday. He was really nice and defended me against another boy who called me a mole.”

Her father furrowed his brows. “They shouldn’t call you that. But it was nice of him to stand up for you.” He turned around towards the stall and retrieved something from the display. It were two small glow crystals, one light blue, the other a pale violet. He gave them to Deet. “Here. You can give these to your new friends when you see them again. I’ll bet they’ll like them. It’s hard to find crystals like that up here.”

“Thank you father!” Deet happily exclaimed and gingerly took the small crystals from his hands. She carefully stowed them in the small satchel she wore. He gave her a gentle smile and patted her on the head. “Now go on. I think I see your friend over there.” He pointed to the other side of the square where Brea just appeared. Next to her was a slightly older girl who looked a lot like her. If Deet had to guess she’d wager this was one of Breas sisters. She hugged her father one more time before hurrying over the square.

* * *

“Heard you got in trouble last night.” Gurjin had suddenly appeared next to him and nudged his side. Rian grumbled. “I didn’t get in trouble. And how do you even know this?”

The Drenchen grinned. “Tents aren’t very thick. If a whiny Gelfling complains because the son of the guard captain isn’t listening to him it can be overheard.”

“It wasn’t that I didn’t listen; I just didn’t want him to insult this girl just because she was a Grottan.” The other boy whistled. “A Grottan, huh? Up until yesterday I would’ve sworn there were no more Grottans.” Rian shrugged. “Me neither. But apparently we were all wrong.”

“Seems that way. Wanna go and help me bother Naia?”

“I don’t know if that’s healthy for us.”

“Oh I promise you it’s not. But it is fun.”

Rian grinned. “Well, where’s the harm in a little fun, right?”

“Ohhh, I knew I liked you for a reason!”

* * *

As the evening drew nearer the clans gathered around the burning brazier again. Deet had spent the day with Brea and her older sister, Tavra. She was a very calm and kind Gelfling but Brea had told her how good Tavra was with a sword already, even if she wasn’t of age yet. She could hold her own against almost all of the paladins in the castle. Tavra had taken them to the stalls of the Sifa, the sea-faring clan, where they met Tavras friend Onica.

Now she was standing next to her father and watched as a young Gelfling woman, barely old enough to be of age stepped up to the brazier. Next to her Brea murmured “That’s Seladon, my oldest sister. Mother thought it would be best if she did the first reading.” Deet looked at Brea with wide eyes. “Your sister is the crown princess?”

“Yes.”

“So, does that mean you’re a princess too?”

“Hm. Yes. Are you mad?”

“No. Just surprised. I’ve never met a princess before.”

“That’s alright. I like that I was your friend first before you knew I was a princess.”

The crowd grew silent as the oldest princess of the Vapra clan began to speak:

“The following is an old folk tale the Vapra tell their children to teach them about what it means when one is too prideful and doesn’t care for being humble.

_‘Hare was a very vain creature. He was always going around putting others down, and boasting about his won exploits._

_One day tortoise got really fed up. “We’ll teach him a lesson”, he said. He sat by the roadside and waited for hare to come racing by. He called out to him: “Hare! Where are you going in such a hurry. Stop and listen to my proposal, which might be of some benefit to you.”_

_Hare turned round and approached tortoise. “What’s this I hear”, he said, “are you planning to give me some reward?”_

_“Indeed so”, said tortoise. “We are going to have a race! If you can beat me you will be able to call yourself the fastest in the animal kingdom”._

_Hare fell over backwards laughing. “Beat you? That’s hardly a challenge. I could beat you in a race hopping on one leg!”_

_“We shall see”, said tortoise, “Do you accept the challenge?”_

_“Of course I do”, said hare, “It’ll be a gas!”_

_They determined the course of the race. Then tortoise went and called together some of his cousins, and gave them instructions to be at certain places along the race course. The next morning hare and tortoise met at the starting point. They set off together, but hare immediately rushed off, leaving tortoise far behind. After a few minutes he rested to get some breath. Then he set off again. To his great amazement he spotted tortoise in front of him. How was that possible? He’d only stopped for a minute! He raced past him, and shouted: “See if you can catch me again, shorty legs!” Within seconds he’d left tortoise far behind again._

_Hare got tired again, and decided to have another little rest. There was no way he was going to lose this race! After a short while he set off again, at great speed, and lo! There was tortoise in front of him again! That was impossible! How could that slowcoach have overtaken him again? He caught up with tortoise and looked at him. “Have you taken some kind of magic potion?” he asked. Tortoise didn’t stop, he just said to hare: “Slow and steady, that’s me!”_

_Hare raced ahead. After a few minutes he looked back, there was no sign of tortoise and his self-confidence returned. He stopped to have a nibble at a bush. He had a drink and a quick snooze to refresh himself, and then set off again, as fast as his strong legs could carry him. The finish of the race was now in sight. He looked up, and to his great consternation he saw that tortoise was just about to cross the line. He summoned all his strength, and made himself go as fast as the wind, but he crossed the line only to bump into tortoise, who was sitting there waiting for him! All the animals gathered were screaming and shouting._

_Hare went off by himself, his ears drooping with sadness and shame. Tortoise and his cousins had a party to celebrate their victory.’_”

Seladon gave a short bow before moving away from the brazier. The rest of the gathered Gelfling started to applaud their princess.

Brea turned to Deet. “So? What do you think? Did you like it?”

Deet nodded eagerly. “I did! It was so different from the stories I’m used to. And I liked the lesson about not taking things too seriously. Even yourself.”

“Hmmm. I never thought about it that way. I always thought it meant something along the lines of ‘Don’t be arrogant’.”

“I mean, it’s almost the same thing.” In that moment Tavra came over to them. “I’m sorry to interrupt you two.” She said. “But I need to get Brea back to the castle.”

“That’s alright. I think my father wants to get going too. Oh!” Deet exclaimed. “I completely forgot!” She rummaged around in her satchel and pulled out the pale, lavender crystal. It gave of a gentle glow in the fading light of the day. “I wanted to give you this.” Breas eyes got as wide as saucers and her ears went back in excitement as she gingerly took the crystal from Deets hands. “For me?” She asked. “But why?”

Deet shrugged. “Because you’re my friend.” Brea gave her a big smile and hugged her before turning to her sister and showing her the new treasure. Tavra smiled. “That’s a lovely gift.”

“Thank you so much Deet!” Brea exclaimed. “I’m glad you like it.” Deet answered. “I need to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes! Good night Deet!”

Deet smiled before turning around and running over to her father who was waiting for her. “Did your friend like the gift?” he asked. Deet nodded. “She did! Thank you again father.”

* * *

The days went by in a similar fashion. Each day Deet would meet up with Brea and she would show her a new part of Ha’rar. In the evenings a different clan would perform a folk tale, a song or a poem that was a part of the history of their clan in one way or the other. Deet enjoyed all of it greatly and learned a lot of new things. One thing in particular that she liked were the flower gardens. Brea had told her that most flowers didn’t grow up here in Ha’rar because it was too cold most of the ear. But in the summer month like right now the few flowers that did grow here would bloom in all of their glory. Deet had never seen so many different colours before, not even on the clothing of the other Gelfling.

On the eight day of the festival it was the Grottans turn to perform something. Maudra Argot had persisted that she was the one to choose something and perform it. Now she was standing in front o the lit brazier and started to speak in her old, creaky voice:

“This is a poem that we use to teach our children not to trust in false promises and honey lies. We want you to use your head, because that’s the reason Thra put it on your shoulders!

_‘“Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly,_

_‘Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy;_

_The way into my parlour is up a winding stair,_

_And I have many curious things to show you when you are there.”_

_“Oh no, no,” said the Fly, “to ask me is in vain;_

_For who goes up your winding stair can ne’er come down again.”_

_“I’m sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;_

_Will you rest upon my little bed?” said the Spider to the Fly._

_“There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin;_

_And if you like to rest awhile, I’ll snugly tuck you in!”_

_“Oh no, no,” said the little Fly, “for I’ve often heard it said_

_They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!”_

_Said the cunning Spider to the Fly, “Dear friend, what can I do_

_To prove that warm affection I’ve always felt for you?_

_I have within my pantry, good store of all that’s nice;_

_I’m sure you’re very welcome – will you please take a slice?”_

_“Oh no, no,” said the little Fly, “kind sir, that cannot be,_

_I’ve heard what’s in your pantry, and I do not wish to see!”_

_“Sweet creature,” said the Spider, “you’re witty and you’re wise;_

_How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!_

_I have a little looking-glass upon my parlour shelf;_

_If you step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself.”_

_“I thank you, gentle sir,” she said, “for what you’re pleased to say;_

_And bidding good morning now, I’ll call another day.”_

_The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,_

_For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again;_

_So he wove a subtle web in a little corner sly,_

_And set his table ready to dine upon the Fly._

_Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,_

_“Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;_

_Your robes are green and purple, there’s a crest upon your head;_

_Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are as dull as lead.”_

_Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,_

_Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by;_

_With buzzing wings she hung aloft, Then near and nearer drew, –_

_Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;_

_Thinking only of her crested head – poor foolish thing! At last,_

_Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast._

_He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den_

_Within his little parlour – but she ne’er came out again!_

_And now, dear little children, who may this story read,_

_To idle, silly, flattering words, I pray you ne’er heed;_

_Unto an evil counsellor close heart, and ear, and eye,_

_And take a lesson from this tale of the Spider and the Fly.’_”

When she finished the Maudra cackled, before giving a bow and hobbling back into the crowd.

Deet giggled. “That’s one of my favourites.” She said to Brea. “I liked it a lot!” The Princess answered. “I like the rhymes.”

“Me too.”

The two girls bad each other good night and went on their way towards their beds. Deet noticed that the atmosphere tonight was vastly different to their first night in Ha’rar. The air didn’t seem so tense and all the adults seemed to smile a lot more. That was when she spotted a certain Gelfling boy up ahead. She hadn’t seen Rian since the night in the tent city, as the adults had started to call it. She thought she had seen glimpses of him and another boy throughout the days, but she was never fast enough to catch up to him. Now she let go of her father’s hand and ran after him.

“Deet?” she heard her father say but he only waved at him over her shoulder before continuing her path.

* * *

Rian was walking towards the tent city with his father who had just commented on the wisdom of the tale the old Maudra of the Grottan Clan had told. Rian was glad they had come to Ha’rar. His father seemed so much more relaxed in the last few days and had spent a lot of time with Rian. Not that he wasn’t spending time with him when they were at the Castle of the Crystal, but it was different here. At home he was the Captain of the Guard and Rian was his son. Here he was just Rians father. And Rian secretly loved it. He knew of course that they had to go back eventually, but he would enjoy this special attention as long as he could.

In that moment someone behind him said his name. He and his father both turned around to see the small Grottan girl that Rian had met a few days ago before them.

“Deet?” He asked. “What’s the matter?” The young girl smiled. “I wasn’t sure if I were going to see you again before the festival ended and I wanted to give you something.” She started rummaging around in the small satchel that was slung over her shoulder. “Me?” he asked confused. “But why?”

She grinned up at him. “Because we’re friends of course.” She pushed something small and glowing into his hand. “Here. So you don’t forget about me. I need to go, my father is probably worried. Good night Rian!” And with that she ran off and left a very confused boy behind.

“Well.” His father said. “What is it?”

Rian opened his hand and looked down to see a small, light blue crystal in his hand. It gave off a faint glow. “Wow” he said. “What is that?” His father leaned down and examined the trinket. “I think it’s one of the glowing crystals that you can find in the caves of Grot. I saw a few of them for trade at the stalls earlier this week. This isn’t something you can find anywhere, so you should treasure it son.”

Rian could only nod as he lifted his new possession up to his eyes. His father laid a hand on his shoulder. “This shows me that you have one of the most important qualities every Gelfling should have.” Rian looked up at his father with a question in his eyes. His father smiled.

“Kindness.”

* * *

“I am going to miss you.” Brea had tears in her eyes while she said this. Deet wouldn’t hold it against her, since her own eyes were filled with tears as well. “I’ll miss you too.” She answered

“Promise me you’ll come back in two years when the next festival is held, okay?”

“I promise!” Deet said and hugged her friend. The farewell had been going on for a while now and the Grottan Clan had just finished packing up all of the stalls. Earlier that day the All-Maudra had taken seven torches and lit them on fire in the still burning brazier in the middle of the square. She had presented each Maudra with one of these torches and had held onto the last one herself.

“This fire presents our unity. Even if we’re all separated now we all came from Thra and we are all Gelfling. Let us vow to return to this point in two years and bring with us each one of the pieces of this flame so that we can re-light the fire of unity again.” And then the brazier had been dosed and the festival had come to a close. Now it was time for the different clans to leave and return to their respective homes again.

At the beginning of this adventure Deet had been sure she would be glad to return home. And she was. But she was also sad that she had to leave behind a friend that had grown so close to her heart.

Brea reached into her bag and pulled out a tightly sealed roll of parchment. “I made you this, so you don’t forget me.”

“Brea, I couldn’t forget you if I tried.”

“Hm. Still.”

The hugged again and then it was time for Deet to leave. With a bittersweet feeling in her heat she turned her back on Ha’rar and faced the long road home.

* * *

Gurjin came up to him and nudged him in his side, as had become customary in the last few days. “So, this is goodbye then, huh?” he said. Rian shrugged his shoulders. “It seems so.” He was honestly sad to say goodbye to this first and best friend. Sure, they would probably see each other again but that was years off.

“Awww, don’t look so glum Rian. I’m not dying. I promise I’ll see you again.”

“I know. It’s just… you’re my best friend Gurjin.”

The Drenchen boy swallowed hard. “You’re my best friend too Rian.” He pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. “Try not to get into too much trouble without me, okay?”

Rian snorted. “I’m not supposed to promise things that I can’t keep.”

With a laugh they parted from each other.

With a grin and a wave Gurjin turned around to join his mother and sister. Rian sighed and turned around to his own clan where his father was watching him. He pulled his son to his side and patted his shoulder. “Hold you head up son. It’s not as bad as it seems right now. And remember, it doesn’t matter how far away you are from each other, you’ll always be in each other’s hearts.”

“You’re right father.” Rian answered. Going back to the castle and being on his own, only surrounded by strict guards and the occasional podling didn’t sound too appealing, especially after the last few days, but he supposed it could be worse. And he had always the next festival to look forward too. Smiling he put his hand into his pocket and cradled the small, glowing crystal Deet had given him.


End file.
